


Twitterfic 8 - Kylo Ren x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Sex in Space, Smut, Soft Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Soft Kylo"
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Twitterfic 8 - Kylo Ren x Reader

You were his empress. The person he found himself falling for, despite fighting it for so long. He had to maintain his fearful appearance, after all, to be taken seriously. Or at least that's what he thought.

But getting to know you... He allowed himself to be vulnerable in your presence. He could be calm, patient, gentle. And that's what you loved about him.

You didn't mind keeping your affection for each other fairly private; he had a reputation to uphold. But you preferred it this way. The softer side of Kylo Ren was reserved for you, and you alone. Everyone feared him; but not you. Never. Not even when he lost his temper, and started flinging his lightsaber around recklessly. You knew you could bring him back down, make him stable, make him feel grounded once again.

He knew it too, and he was so grateful. So he thought about ways to make that clear to you.

On one unusually quiet day for the emperor, he took you out in his personal ship for an unforgettable trip amongst the stars.

You boarded as usual, following all the regular safety protocols, while Kylo set a course and piloted the journey.

After a little while of travelling in silence, Kylo turned to you, and patted his knee; that was your cue to perch on his lap, and you were only too eager to do so.

You smiled at him, rising from your own seat, and gently placed yourself on his lap. He shifted you so that your legs were either side of his, and you were facing him. Staring down at that beautiful face... You could so easily get lost in those dark eyes, and you quite often did, much to his amusement. You ran your fingers through his luscious hair, gently and with a hint of jealously. How did it always look so good? Even when he'd been wearing a helmet? The mind boggles...

He gave you a soft smile as you caressed his hair, and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. His eyes fixed on yours, silently showering you in adoration. You were his empress. His. And he felt so lucky.

Kylo brought one gloved hand to your cheek, resting there gently before leaning up to capture your lips in his.

The kiss was gentle at first, his lips so soft against yours. His hand moved from your cheek to lace through your hair, mirroring your own hand in his. He pulled you closer, deeper into the kiss. You felt the passion, the heat rushing through your body. It was exquisite. Of course, you'd kissed Kylo many times by now, but in this moment it felt so much more intense. You knew he felt the same; the subtle hardening of his cock against his pants was a bit of a giveaway.

Noticing his body's reaction, you smiled against his lips, and started to run your hands down his neck, his shoulders, his chest. He wasn't the only one who felt... Excited.

Your hands reach his underneath his robes, wandering towards the waistband of his pants, and you briefly break the kiss to look at him.

Seeking permission to go further. He smiles softly and nods. You waste no time, both working together to shimmy his pants down over his hips, his thighs, letting them pool around his boots.

His hands are on your back now, moving lower, hiking your dress up around your waist. He then traces his fingers along the front of your panties, only to discover you're already soaked.

He hums in approval. "So ready for me, my empress..." His voice trails off as he places kisses along your chest, between your breasts. You both work desperately to rid each other of your underwear, and then you settle back on his lap. His cock now pressed up against your belly, hard and warm, ready for you.

He lifts you by the hips, and you slide, slowly, effortlessly down onto him. A moan catches in your throat as you adjust, taking him deeper until you hit the base. His arms are wrapped tightly around your waist, and yours are wrapped round his shoulders. You couldn't be closer in this moment.

You work together, gently moving up and down his cock, while he slowly thrusts up into you. Kylo kisses your neck, occasionally biting gently, and you've never known such bliss.

You both find your rhythms with ease, quiet moans escaping your lips, everything feels perfect.

That's when you suddenly feel as though the ship takes a minor bump against something. You tense slightly.

"Don't be afraid... I feel it too," he whispers in your ear. And with that, you're reassured. Everything is fine again.

Your attention returns to this intimate moment, both of you moving slightly quicker now, each chasing your own release, but equally desperate to help the other find theirs.

Kylo snakes a hand down your front, and his fingers gently brush against your clit. You let out a gasp, and lean in closer to him, signalling for him to continue, to add a bit more pressure. He obliges of course, and soon you're hurtling towards your peak...

And then it happens. And you've never known such beautiful bliss, such pleasure, fucking amongst the stars. You cum on his cock, clenching tightly around him, your pussy throbbing in pleasure. He knows you're satisfied, and the way you tighten around him pushes him over the edge... His thick, hot cum coating your walls, leaving you both shaking in each other's arms.

You both stay like that for a little while, riding out the post-orgasm bliss together, while he places gentle kisses on your cheek, your jaw, your neck...

You lean back slightly, taking in his face, wanting to remember exactly how he looks right now. It's just like you've stumbled into heaven.


End file.
